Zach's Jealousy
by LittleMissBookFreak
Summary: Blackthorne Boys are back at Gallagher. One thing's different though, Zach gets jealous. A lot. When the gang gets sent to Roseville High to find and arrest a hacker that hacked into the CIA database, what drama will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Zach's Jealousy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Ally Carter

**Chapter 1 **

Cammie POV.

I was so happy that school started today and I got to leave that boring farm in Nebraska (although I love my grandparents). I came early as always but in a couple minutes I'll turn from being the only child to one of hundreds of sisters. I was excited to see my friends again; I haven't seen them since last semester when a certain Blackthorne Boy kissed me in front of the whole school. "Cammie, are you to busy thinking of Zach to pay attention to me?" said a British voice from the door I looked up and saw none other than Bex, my roommate and best friend. I hugged her careful not to hug to tight considering the fact that she just came of a mission with her parents. Bex and I talked for a while about her mission in Barcelona, and she asked me questions about the farm but I refused to answer them since they were all boring; all I did was milk cows and help my grandparents. We talked and laughed until Macey and Liz ran up to the door and screamed two words I hoped I'd never hear again "Blackthorne Boys!"

We looked at them for a minute until Bex went over to them and slapped them. "Bex!" I yelled at her. "What, they're delusional," she said ever so innocently. I rolled my eyes and went towards them "What do you mean Blackthorne Boys?" Macey looked at Bex murderously while Liz looked at me and answered, "They're coming! I heard your mom talking about it with Mr. Solomon" I swear I fainted right there and then.

When I woke up I was in my bed and saw the concerned (and a little amused) faces of my friends. I sat up "When are they coming?" I needed to know, they smiled and Macey spoke up "Today" she said simply. I hate my life; seriously I mean here I was all excited to be back but then two of my best friends announced that the boy who kissed me last year and then left without any contact at all is coming back with his classmates. I groaned and fell back on my bed. "So lets get you dolled up and to show Zach what's he's missing" I really don't know why because we're going to wear our uniforms anyway. As if reading my mind Bex said, "We don't have to wear uniforms, there's a huge banner at the front that says so" Huh, how did I miss that. They all grinned wickedly (except for Liz of course) and I knew I was in big trouble; Gallagher Girls are dangerous with makeup.

The next half hour was torture. Liz was put in charge of straitening my hair and she burned me four times and each time she said her signature "Oopsie Daisy" After Liz, Bex worked on my make up, and Macey on my cloths, I felt like a nig Barbie doll. When they were done I looked in the mirror and if I do say so myself I looked really pretty. I especially liked the tank top with the skirt though in my opinion it was too short (But Macey says its too long). "Now, since I know Zach didn't contact you at all this summer" I started to feel gloomy, why am I feeling this way? "Your going to make him jealous, using Jason" Jason? Who's that? "He's a guy that really liked you" Oops I guess I said that out loud, wait? What? If he really liked me than why didn't her talk to me? "Yeah you did, He tried but Zach always got in the way" Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Ally Carter

Cammie POV.

When we got to the Grand Hall everyone wasn't wearing uniforms as Bex said. We sat down at our usual table and waited for my mom. When she got there she went up to the podium and started

"Ladies of the Gallagher Academy who comes here?" We all stood

"We are the sisters of Gillian"

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills, honor her sword and keep her secrets"

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light"

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives" We finished and sat down though mom kept standing. "I have a surprise for you all, Please Welcome the Blackthorne Boys!" Forks dropped and heads turned. Everyone was surprised except us. We looked at the big double doors and in came 15 Blackthorne boys; one in particular was looking right at me his emerald green eyes full of happiness, and as always smirking. I looked at my friends sending them a message with my eyes _who's Jason?_ They looked at a guy. He was my height, he had bright blue eyes with blonde hair, and he was fairly handsome. I almost smirked; I think I was going to have fun with this. My mother said that we could walk around as we please, so I headed towards Jason, fully aware that Zach was headed my way but stopped and narrowed his eyes when he saw who I was headed for. "Hi" I said, Jason seemed to jump a bit (which is really bad for a spy) he looked around as if looking for anyone else I could be talking to "You" I stated. He smiled "Hi Cammie" So he knew my name, not that I was surprised I mean he surely did some research on me but still it was impressive. " I didn't see you in the last exchange" I mean it wasn't entirely a lie, I _didn't_ see him, but I knew he was there. "Yeah, you were always with Goode" I gave a weak smiled, I was acting of course but he didn't know that. "Sorry" Why I said that, no idea but I think the plan was working because I looked at Zach from the corner of my eye and if looks could kill Jason would be dead. Jason started to nervously scratch his head and I knew that this conversation took a turn. "Well, I was wondering-" I never did get to hear the rest of it because at that moment Zach came over, took my hand and took me out of the Grand Hall leaving a very confused Jason behind.

Zach took me to one of my favorite secret passageways; it didn't surprise me that he found it though. When we got in my back it the wall and Zach kissed me roughly. My hands went around his shoulders and in laced in his hair while his went to my waist. He licked the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance, which I happily gave. We fought for dominance (which he won). After a couple a minutes we pulled away breathless. His eyes were still fiery "What were you doing talking to Jason when you're my girlfriend?" He growled. I looked at him trying to figure out a way to say what I was thinking without getting him mad at me. "I'm not your girlfriend! I never heard the words 'Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?' come out of your mouth, and you actually expect me to be when you kissed me and then just left without any contact at all? And plus I was just talking to him" I think that was the nicest way of putting it, and even if it hurt him it was the truth. What he did next surprised me though; he grabbed me and pulled me to him and hugged me. "You **are** my girlfriend, and Blackthorne doesn't allow contact, and I don't care if you were just talking you are **mine** and I don't want any other male talking or touching you." He said, I got out of the embrace and looked at him, was it wrong that I found his possessiveness totally hot? All I could do was nod he smirked and left. Left! Can you believe that? I hate him! But at the same time I like him darn boys are so confusing!

I got out of the passageway and went to my room since lunch was pretty much over. The intrigued faces of my roommates greeted me. One of them grabbed me and put me on a chair, guess who, if you said Macey or Bex you were wrong, believe it or not it was Liz who asked, "What the hell happened?" I just stared at her, as did the others. Macey was the first to snap out of the trance "Lizzie, are you ok?" She didn't seem concerned she seemed amused; I couldn't blame her it was the first time we heard Liz cuss. Liz backed away from me and looked like the innocent little Liz that we all knew and loved. Bex broke into a smile "Finally! You finally cussed I'm so proud" She said as she pretended to wipe a tear. "I'm sorry I am just curious" she apologized. "It's ok Liz, well as you probably already saw Zach grabbed me and took me to a secret passageway, we kissed he told me that I was his girlfriend and that he didn't want me to talk to any other boy" I stated and when I finished they were all grinning wildly. "He finally told you how he feels, and I already know you think that jealousy is hot" Macey said, I blushed of course me being me. But of course Bex had to find something to complain about "If that bloody bastard breaks your heart he wont live to see the next day" I couldn't help but smile and hug my best friend in the world. But then I heard Liz gulp. "What?" I asked, they were hiding something, why hadn't I seen I seen it before they were all sitting too straight sending each other worried glances. "Well, its nothing except that, we're going to town tomorrow" Now to you it might not seem like a big deal but to me it was horrible, because 1. Josh's there with his friends, and 2. Zach, and his new found jealousy. Those two are not a good mix together. I was, for the first time, happy that we didn't have classes today because with that time I started thinking of plans to make sure Josh and his friends don't see us, oh who am I kidding Josh always sees me. But since its time to go to sleep I quite thinking and reluctantly went to be, me and my friends all thinking to same thing: Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.

**So I didn't take long to update this chapter, I wont always be this generous, I tried to do what wolfbabe95 suggested but I'm not sure if I did it right and thanks to all who reviewed on my first chapter Zammierulz, missperfect23, .Sarcastic-Tomboy, **_**.**_**. I want to get at least 7 reviews-to be fair I'm including the ones for chapter 1-if I don't I wont update for a while**

**P.S I am new**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Ally Carter

Cammie POV.

I woke up excited that the Blackthorne Boys were here until yesterday's memories flooded to me. I started to get nervous. I mean what am I going to do if I see Josh again? "Cammie, get changed, we're supposed to be in our uniforms" Macey said glumly, probably because we have to wear our uniforms even though we have a town day. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was getting ready so I went to take a shower, got dressed, and let my friends do my make up (which is worse than being in a room full of poisonous spiders, and I'm not being over dramatic). When they were done we headed for the entrance, there Grant, Jonas, and Zach greeted us. "Hello ladies" Grant said. Bex slapped him, now before you think she did it for no good reason, she slapped him because of his flirty tone. He started pouting, and to see a guy like Grant pout, it's funnier than you could ever imagine. We were all laughing while we walked into town, Bex and Grant were flirting (no surprise), Zach and I were holding hands and as you could probably guess I was super happy not that I would show it though, Liz and Jonas were talking about computer stuff and every now and then one of them would blush, they make such a cute couple but are too shy to ask each other out, and Macey is just walking with us with a disgusted face on. I had to resist the urge to scoff since, if Macey had a boyfriend, she would act the same way.

Bex and Grant decided to watch a movie so they left, and then Liz and Jonas found a computer store and they got all excited and ran off. Macey went to find a cosmetics store, so that just left Zach and I. We were walking in a comfortable silence, that is until Zach's phone rang. I looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Grant. Zach excused himself and went to take the call. I waited for him until someone called "Cammie?" I froze. I turned around and saw Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillon. All I wanted to do was hide, for many reasons. One, I'm pretty sure Dillon is going to say something rude and I didn't want to strangle him. Two, I don't want to face Dee Dee's overfriendliness. Three, if Zach comes back he might kill Josh. "Hi" was all I could manage to say. Dee Dee wasted no time in coming up to me to hug me. "So how have you been?" She asked when she came out of the embrace. "Good" I answered too preoccupied with the fact that Zach might come in any moment. Dillon scoffed "Of course she's been fine, she's a spoiled brat" I glared at him and turned my attention to Dee Dee, it was all I could do not to punch him. Dee Dee smiled at me, completely oblivious of the tension between Dillon and I. "So, I see you couldn't make it to the dance, but luckily there's another one and you should come" She invited. I could tell Dillon and Josh were fighting the urge to yell at her. After a while Josh said "Yeah, you should" unexpectedly. I forced a smile "I'll try" They seemed happy with my answer even though I didn't say yes, but I didn't completely say no. Dee Dee gave me a hug. She tried to convince Dillon to give me one but he refused (much to my relief), then it was Josh's turn. He gave me a what was supposed to be a quick hug, but at the exact moment Josh hugged me Zach just decided to show up. I cursed in my head. I looked at him, and lets just say a word to describe him at the moment, dangerous was an understatement.

**Zach POV (**A little treat from me to you**)**

I had to excuse myself from Cammie to talk to my friend. "What do you want?" I asked, I know I was being harsh but he was the one that took some of my time with my Gallagher Girl. "Well, hello to you too" He is so stupid. Remind me why I hang out with him again? "Grant" I warned. He seemed to have gotten the message "Ok, sorry bro but I was curious, am I allowed to beat up civilians?" I cracked a smile. I had a feeling why he wanted to know that, he's stupid to think he has any competition for Baxter. "No" I stated simply, who would beat up civilians only because they're jealous, it's obvious that they shouldn't be jealous because they are not any competition. After that he hung up, which I was grateful for, now to find my Gallagher Girl. I went around the corner, and I immediately narrowed my eyes. I found my little Chameleon, but not the way I wanted. I know what your thinking, _You just told Grant that beating up civilians isn't allowed and that you know that they aren't any competition_, but at that moment I didn't care, Jimmy is hugging Cammie. _My_ Cammie. Cammie broke the hug and looked at me as did Jimmy and his friends. Fear was evident in Cammie's eyes, I'm not sure if it was because she was afraid of what I'll do to Jimmy or if she was afraid that I would be mad at her. Damn right I'm mad at her! But right now I'm too busy concentrating on Jimmy who in my view was a little too close to Cammie for my liking.

Cammie POV

"I suggest you step away from **My** Cammie" Zach warned Josh venom coming from his every word. Josh did as he was told. When he did Zach roughly grabbed my hand and took me to heaven knows where. I caught a glimpse of Dee Dee, Dillon, and Josh all looking at us, scared and confusion in all they're eyes (even Dillon's, Ha serves him right), but right now I had my own problems to deal with. Zach dragged me to a alleyway and put me up against the wall. His eyes showed anger and a little bit of...sadness? "Why were you hugging him" He yelled. I know the reasonable response would be to yell back but I said in a calm voice "Dee Dee hugged me first, and then Josh did, but it was a quick hug" He seemed to calm down a little but not much. "Not to me" I almost smiled, almost. I was going to respond but he cut me off by kissing me. We kissed for a while before pulling away breathless. "You are **mine **and only **mine**" He stated, This time I did smile. I gave him a short kiss and put my forehead on his "Don't worry I would never want to be Josh's" Which was the truth, and it turns out that was all I needed to say because all of Zach's anger and sadness in his eyes were replaced with happiness. He kissed me one more time before telling me we had to go back to school. I nodded and headed back. When I got in my room Liz, Bex, and Macey. Looked at me, obvious by their expression that they wanted to know what happened, so I started my story and also told them how I think I'm strange because of how I like it when Zach gets jealous. Macey told me it was normal but I'm not too sure. After I told them the story we decided to go to bed and talk about tomorrow.

**I know it took me some time to write this but I had to make it perfect (well as perfect as I could), I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review please! If you guys have any suggestions for my next chapter let me know. Oh and what do you think of Jealous Zach? Goode or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Ally Carter

Cammie POV.

Today we had classes, which I was really thankful for; I needed distractions from my life right now. So Bex, Macey, Liz and I walked to classes together, which thankfully we all have together. All our classes were boring; I mean nothing was new, my friends and I were all excited to go to P&E well except Liz who is praying she gets Anna. I smiled at the thought of little Liz using all the spy moves she has to beat Anna. When we got in the gym I noticed how little amount of girls there were (probably switched classes with some of the boys) I also made note that this was the only class I had with Zachy. And yes that's right I'm starting to call Zach, Zachy. I went up to him "Hi Zachy" thank goodness his friends weren't anywhere near because if they were he would be so mad at me. "Only you will ever be able to call me that" I laughed. He seemed to be having an inner battle at whether he should do something or not, after a while he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed at the gesture. Why is he making me feel this way? "Goode and Newman" only then did I realize that Mrs. Hancock was partnering everyone up. "Sutton and McHenry" Poor Liz, especially since Macey was mad at her for dropping her eye shadow this morning. I patiently waited for my name to be called and Zach waited too (isn't that sweet) "Morgan and Baxter" Great. Note sarcasm. Bex has been hyper all morning and you do not want to fight a hyper Bex. Zach smirked obviously knowing what I was thinking, he kissed my cheek and whispered, "Don't worry" and then left to fight Grant. Bex came over to me smiling, happy to get someone to fight with that would put up (which honestly I wasn't sure I could do) She and I both got in a fighting position, I waited for her to make the first move but she obviously wasn't going to do that anytime soon so I took a risk and punched her. She tumbled and almost lost her balance (someone was a little rusty) when she regained she balance she roundhouse kicked me. I tumbled; I guess I was a little rusty myself. She took the time and tripped me, I fell on my back, but I quickly got up and hit her on her stomach and then tripped her when she winced. I put my foot at her neck. She sighed and I helped her up. "You're good," she said and I had to admit coming from her that was the best complement I had ever received. She left suddenly and I didn't know why until I felt a pair of strong arms circle my waist "Hi, Zachy" I said already certain of who it was. I could just feel him smirk. He went beside me and put a protective arm around my waist and only then did I see that most of the boys were watching my every move, which is very uncomfortable for me The Chameleon. When they saw Zach though they looked away. I started to look around the room to find my friends, when I found them they were all looking at something worriedly I followed their gazes and saw…Jason. I gulped. I hadn't talked to him since the whole "Make Him Jealous" thing. Worse of all he was looking directly at Zach and me. When I looked at Zach he had completely no idea, and was too busy glaring at a group of boys blankly staring at me. "Zach, I'll be right back" As soon as I said this his gaze shifted and was following my eyes. His grip on me tightened and he almost sounded like the most ruthless person I knew when he said "No you will not" I looked at him with pleading eyes and I saw that I was having effect on him since his grip loosened. "Please I'll only be a minute" I said, he seemed to be considering it, "All right but I'm going to be right here if you need me" I nodded and headed over to Jason. "So your with Goode now" He didn't ask he stated. He sounded sad and a little mad. "Yeah, and I'm sorry for the other day." I mean I did kind of leave him alone and then never came back. Poor kid. "Well, I'm sorry for this" Before I could even progress what he was saying he grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to pull him off me but he wouldn't budge. He only kissed me for about 5 seconds until someone or should I say Zach pulled him off me and punched him several times until Jason was knocked out. He grabbed Jason by the color of the shirt and yelled at the boys (good thing the teacher wasn't there) "Let this be a warning to all of you, Cammie is Mine and if any of you touch her you'll end up like him and if not worse" He gave Jason to 2 other boys who took him to the infirmary.

Zach and I met up with Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant outside the gym. "Nice show" Macey said filing her nails not even looking up to look at us. "Well, did you **see** Jason kiss her" Then he murmured "Should've killed him" under his breath where only I could hear. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it hoping to calm him down, gladly it did. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" a shrill French voice yelled at us. We looked and saw Professor Buckingham running towards us. She stopped when she was right in front of us. "Boys and girls, Headmistress Morgan needs to see you, Come!" She ushered us to follow her, which we hesitantly did.

**In this Chapter you got to see a little bit of sweet Zach, but still Jealous Zach, So what do you think. Goode? Oh btw ****I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 MORE REVEIWS!** **Yup last chapter I only got one review, (well that's is until I put up the A/N.) See I can be nice if I get a lot of reviews but so far I'm not so no Chapter 5 until I get 5 more reviews. Oh and have you guys seen Disney's Prom, doesn't Jesse remind you of Zach! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to Ally Carter

**Cammie POV.**

Professor Buckingham practically threw us in my mom's office. She looked up from the paperwork she was doing and smiled when she saw us. "Thank you, Patricia." Professor Buckingham took that as a release. My mom told us to sit down and when we did she started. "You 7 have been selected to go on a mission," She would have continued but Bex cut her off "Like a _real _mission" You could hear the excitement in her voice. "Yes, Rebecca a real mission, you are to go to Roseville High, and pose as regular students, your mission objective will be in your covers. Do not open those folders until you get to your rooms, you have exactly 20 minutes to get packed and head out." After we were dismissed, we headed to our rooms to pack; I didn't have to do anything since Macey took the liberty to pack for me. Everyone was excited to go on a mission and happy to miss classes. But me, I was all those things plus nervous. Josh is going to be there and after our last encounter I never wanted to see him again. My life sucks. I decided to open my cover.

**Name:** **Cameron Morgan**

**Nicknames: Cammie, Cam, Gallagher Girl**

**Friends: Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson**

**Relationship: Boyfriend, Zachary Goode**

**Family: Rachel Morgan**

**Occupation: Exchange student at Roseville High**

**Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, **

**Personality: Caring, mean when needed to, protective of friends.**

**House: Abrams resident**

**Roommates: Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Zachary Goode **

**Mission: Find and Capture group that has hacked CIA**

I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting mission.

**Bex POV**

When we got back to our room I packed as fast as I could, lets just say I was really excited. This is the first mission I have ever gone on without my parents, and I could tell everyone was excited too, Cammie was but she was pale as a ghost. It probably has to do with the fact that she's going to see Josh again, poor girl she told us what happened the last time she saw him and if I were her I would be acting the same way, probable worse. I opened my cover, hoping I got a good one.

**Name: Rebecca Baxter**

**Nickname: Bex**

**Friends: Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Zachary Goode, and Jonas Anderson**

**Relationship: Boyfriend, Grant Newman**

**Family: Abe Baxter, Grace Baxter**

**Occupation: Exchange student at Roseville High**

**Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, Carmel colored skin**

**Personality: Violent, Tom-boy, Protective of friends, jealous **

**House: Abrams resident**

**Roommates: Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Zachary Goode **

**Mission: Find and Capture group that has hacked CIA**

They bloody put me with Grant! Hell no. That bloody bastard never even asked me to be his girlfriend! I could tell I was really mad and showing it too by the looks on my friends face, Liz even gave me a cup of water.

Liz POV

When I got back I was excited for the mission believe it or not because I can finally show my friends that I am not weak like I was before (I even beat Macey to prove it!) I quickly got done with packing but didn't open my cover, I wanted to wait for the others to open theirs first, Cammie read here's and by the end of it she looked like she just saw a ghost. Then Bex did, and she just looked plain mad. I went to get her a cup of water, she thanked me but she still looked disturbed. Finally I couldn't take the curiosity and opened mine not even waiting for Macey.

**Name: Elizabeth Sutton**

**Nickname: Liz, Lizzie**

**Friends: Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Zachary Goode, and Grant Newman**

**Relationship: Boyfriend, Jonas Anderson **

**Family: Unknown **

**Occupation: Exchange student at Roseville High**

**Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses**

**Personality: Smart, sweet, caring, and strong when needed, rarely violent**

**House: Abrams resident**

**Roommates: Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Zachary Goode **

**Mission: Find and Capture group that has hacked CIA**

Oh no, all my confidence left, they put me with Jonas! It's not that I don't like him, its quite the opposite, he's my crush, but I don't want him to know that! My friends say that it's obvious that we like one another but I don't see it. I was fully aware that I was shaking but I did my best to remain calm.

**Macey POV **

All my friends had weird expressions on; I guess they got a bad cover, well time to see mine, since I finished packing for Cam and me. I swear she has the worst taste in cloths.

**Name: Macey McHenry**

**Nickname: Mace**

**Friends: Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson**

**Relationship: None**

**Family: Senator McHenry, Mrs. McHenry**

**Occupation: Exchange student at Roseville High**

**Appearance: Black shiny hair, Electric blue eyes**

**Personality: Fashionista, Mean to strangers, rude most of the time, protective of friends.**

**House: Abrams resident**

**Roommates: Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Zachary Goode**

**Mission: Find and Capture group that has hacked CIA**

I wonder why they didn't change anything about us, so is this it? Why are my friends acting so weird then? Well I understand Cammie, I mean Josh and Zach in the same house, it just spells disaster. Oh look at the time its time to meet the boys at main entrance. But I bet that they are going to be late.

**Zach POV**

Is Headmistress Morgan having brain problems? I mean us; go on a real mission for the CIA? Well I guess Jonas and me are the only ones not excited, even Cammie is excited, she better not be excited to see Jimmy because if she is- "Dude, snap out of it" Grant waved his hand in front of my face. "What?" Seriously he didn't have to do all that. "I was just telling you that turns out we're already packed" I gave him a weird look. I opened the door of our room and it turns out he was right our luggage was already on our beds. I looked around the room to see if whomever did this left a note, turns out they did.

Dear Stupid Boys,

I see you finally got to your room, dang you're slow. Well I took the liberty to pack for you and, no offence but you have the worst taste in cloths just like Cam. I know your still going to be late with reading this note and then reading your covers.

Later!

Macey

Should I be offended? I think my taste in cloths is good, but apparently not. And personally we were pretty fast to get to our room considering how far it is from Headmistress Morgan's office. "We are not stupid, are we?" Oh Grant, we might not be but I'm not sure about you. Thank goodness I didn't say that out loud 'cause Grant might not be the smartest but he is one of the strongest. Well, since Mace did the packing I might as well read my cover.

**Name: Zachary Goode**

**Nicknames: Zach, Zachy, Blackthorne Boy**

**Friends: Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson**

**Relationship: Girlfriend, Cameron Morgan**

**Family: Unknown**

**Occupation: Exchange student at Roseville High**

**Appearance: Blonde longish short hair, green eyes**

**Personality: Jealous, Protective, sometimes sweet, strong**

**House: Abrams resident**

**Roommates: Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, And Macey McHenry**

**Mission: Find and Capture group that has hacked CIA**

So I'm going to be living with Jimmy, this is going to be fun.

**Grant POV**

Zach totally ignored me. Rude! He has been absolutely obsessed with Cammie since our last exchange with Gallagher. Oh well, I'm excited for the mission, it was first official one and I'm determined to do well on it. When we got in our room everything was packed. I saw Zach holding a note so I read over his shoulder; I didn't really care about what it said because, well its _Macey_, she's always like that. I decided to go ahead and read mine, since I saw the expression of Zach's face when he did, it was full of mischief. Huh, kinda scary. I looked down at my cover and started reading.

**Name: Grant Newman **

**Nicknames: None **

**Friends: Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Zachary Goode, and Jonas Anderson**

**Relationship: Girlfriend, Rebecca Baxter. Slight Crush, Cameron Morgan**

**Family: Unknown**

**Occupation: Exchange student at Roseville High **

**Appearance: Brown hair, dark brown eyes**

**Personality: Flirty, Funny, likes to make Rebecca mad, slightly jealous, over protective of friends**

**House: Jones' resident **

**Roommates: Jonas Anderson**

**Mission: Find and Capture group that has hacked CIA**

Many things wrong, and one thing right. I got Bex as my girlfriend! Though technically I haven't asked her to be yet I'm sure its obvious, right? A bad thing is that I have to live with that jerk, Dillon. Another bad thing is that, I HAVE A SLIGHT CRUSH ON CAMMIE! I mean sure she's beautiful but I don't like her that way, she's like a sister to me, and plus if Zach ever found out he'll kill me. I looked over at him, he was looking murderously at **ME!** I guess he found out, I should probably run. Which is exactly what I did, sadly Zach ran after me.

**Jonas POV**

I saw Grant run out of the room with his bag, and then Zach running after him with his. I sighed, they probably don't like their covers. I don't even want to go on this mission, I guess I'm the only one since even Liz seemed excited. I opened my cover.

**Name: Jonas Anderson **

**Nicknames: Jo**

**Friends: Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Zachary Goode, and Grant Newman **

**Relationship: Girlfriend, Elizabeth Sutton**

**Family: Unknown**

**Occupation: Exchange student at Roseville High**

**Appearance: Black hair, light green eyes, and glasses**

**Personality: Smart, Friendly, nice, caring, protective of friends, fighter if necessary**

**House: Jones' resident**

**Roommate: Grant Newman**

I got Liz! I mean I like her and all but I don't want her to know that, it's clear she just like me as a friend. I grabbed my luggage and went to find Grant and Zach to tell them that we were late to meet the girls. I heard a crash, so I naturally ran to see the cause. What I saw, I half expected. Zach was sitting by a half unconscious Grant with a broken vase on top of him. I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that Zach was still looking at him murderously. So the next few minutes consisted of Zach and I trying to wake Grant up.

**Cammie POV**

The boys were late. I don't know about Blackthorne Boys, but Gallagher Girls are never late. When they finally came, Grant had a whole bunch of bruises, Zach looked mad, and Jonas looked amused. Zach came to sit next to me (the girls were already on the van), I looked at him quizzically, but he just smirked. I rolled my eyes just when the van started and started to drive us to the death trap…err….I mean school.

**I know, I know….**_**IT TOOK FOREVER FOR YOU TO WRITE IT**_** but to be fair, I wanted to make it goode, and funny. What do you think? But seriously, I asked this question last chapter but none of ya'll have answered it, so either ya'll haven't seen Prom or you just don't want to answer. Which is it. BTW I already know what I'm going to do for Chapter 6 but if you have any suggestions I'll see if I can use them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Ally Carter

**Cammie POV**

Roseville High was full of teens talking outside since school hasn't started for them yet. When we got out of the van, everyone was staring at us, because whether we were wearing uniforms or not, we were still Gallagher girls and Blackthorne Boys (which they learned to hate just as much as Gallagher Girls). We went to the office ignoring all the glares from girls and all the stares from guys, and the boys had to ignore all the glares from the guys and all the stares from the girls. When we got in the office the receptionist smiled warmly at us, she didn't even ask what we needed she just handed us our schedules. Turns out all of ours were the same. Lucky us.

When we got to homeroom I saw 3 familiar faces, guess who. If you guessed Josh, Dee Dee and Dillon, sadly you were right. Dee Dee looked over excited, Josh looked surprised and Dillon looked mad. The teacher motioned us to stand in front of the class and introduce ourselves. I of course being the Chameleon stepped back. Bex rolled her eyes when no one volunteered so she took a step forward and began " Hi, I'm Rebecca Baxter, but you must call me Bex, as you all know we're Gallagher Girls" she gestured to Macey, Liz, me, and her " And they are the Blackthorne Boys" She said while pointing to the boys. Then she grabbed Grant's hand and said

"And he's my boyfriend, and all of you better keep away from him if you know what's good for you" I know she was just doing what her cover said since, never in a million years would she do that simply because Grant never asked you to be his girlfriend. The teacher asked for any questions but no one raised their hands, I wouldn't either if I were them. Next was Grant. " I'm Grant Newman, I like sports so I might be trying out for one, and as said before Bex is my girlfriend so stay away from her" All the boys in the class raised there hands up in surrender. This time there was a question. It was a boy with brown hair and light blue eyes, "Are you thinking of trying out for football?" Even I could answer that. "Yeah" Grant answered. The boy looked satisfied. I guess he was a football player. Then was Macey. "I'm Macey McHenry, I have no boyfriend because boys are not worth my time, and be mean to my friends and I'll crush you like a bug, no questions? Ok great" She said not stopping for a breath and filing her nails the whole time. I guess she's really taking her cover seriously. I ushered for Liz to go next, which she reluctantly did "Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, but you may call me Liz, I'm really smart, and I am pretty good at self defense, and my boyfriend is him" She said while pointing to Jonas. There were no questions because it's obvious even though she's small she might be quite dangerous to mess with. Jonas smiled. He took a step forward "I'm Jonas Anderson, I'm also smart, I'm good with computers so if you need any help you can come to me or Liz" A lot of the kids were looking like they were considering it even if they have to go near a Gallagher Girl and a Blackthorne Boy. I took a step forward, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. "Hi, as some of you know I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie, I'm very protective of my friends, and I'm pretty smart" I said with a smile. Many people raised their hands but I picked a boy with curly hair and brown eyes. He looked like the school bad boy maybe he was our target. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I should've expected a question like that, now every boy in the class leaned forward (even Josh and Dillon!) waiting for my answer. Before I could respond a menacing and rough voice answered for me "Yes, That would be me" I recoiled slightly because of the venom in his voice, but no one seemed to notice. The boys looked defeated and Dillon just smirked a Josh who looked sad. A girl asked me a question next "Are you thinking of joining the cheerleading team?" I gulped and Zach seemed oddly amused "No, I'm not very…. coordinated" I could tell my friends were trying not to laugh out loud. She nodded as if she understood (which I doubt) but she seemed mad. I took my seat, which was in front of Macey, next to Bex, and behind Liz, Gant was sitting next to Bex and Jonas was sitting next to Liz. "My name is Zachary Goode, I'm awesome at self defense, and I'm pretty smart, oh and my girlfriend Cammie is OFF LIMITS, if you talk to her your D.E.A.D" He then took a seat next to me. Class started but I didn't really pay attention.

Lunch finally came; my friends and I were all tired of classes since we learned all that stuff when we were in 3rd grade (except for Macey). We got our food and sat down, the food was nowhere near Chef Louis's food but it would have to do. We were eating when we felt 3 people sitting with us, when I looked up I saw that 3 faces I wished I could hide from. "Hi, Dee Dee, Dillon, and Josh" I said trying not to show my annoyance. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming here" Dee Dee with a million watt smile. "Headmistress Morgan thinks its best to try to have a normal life for a couple days" Liz answered for me. "Because you most certainly aren't normal, brat" Dillon added which was rewarded with a glare from Jonas. "So, Cammie, are you really dating Zach?" Josh asked surprisingly. I saw a flash of hurt go through Dee Dee's eyes; I shot her a sympathetic look. Before Zach or I could respond a British voice answered, "Yes, she is and I think it'd be wise not to bring it up again since her _boyfriend_ is right here" Bex said sounding quite bored. I suddenly heard a gasp followed my Jonas's "Um, guys, I think I left something in my last class can you come with me" We all heard the worry in his voice so we had no choice to follow. When we got in the hallway, Jonas turned around to face us. "I found the target" Just by the sound of his voice I knew that this mission was going to be harder than we though.

**Not my best chapter, and to tell the truth I had originally thought of a better idea for this chapter but in the last minute I decided to shorten it, but this story will still be goode don't worry. Review please! Oh and in case you didn't know the 'Jones resident' is Dillon's house.**


	7. AN sorry!

A/N

Have you ever read anything of Alexandra Davis? If you haven't I highly recommend it since she was my inspiration for a lot of my chapters. Read her stories I promise you wont be disappointed!

P.S. I am sooo sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been having a lot of work, but I promise I will soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Ally CarterCammie POV

"Well, who is it!" Bex asked always being the impatient one. Jonas simply grabbed her shoulders and turned her body towards a table where one boy and one girl sat facing a laptop, the girl typing furiously. "Are you sure Jonas?" Liz asked unsure. "Positive and if you don't believe me, lets so sneak a peek" We stared at him wide-eyed. Never have we seen Jonas with so much courage. I looked at Zach, he simply nodded. That little gesture was enough to give me the guts to go over there. I started walking forward, everyone following close behind. When we got to that table we sat down causing the boy and girl to look up at us. "Hi" My group said simultaneously. "Hello, aren't you from Gallagher?" I could tell Grant was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah we are, um…just curious but is that laptop yours?" I know where Liz is going with this, but I'm not sure stealing that laptop when they're not looking is a good idea. "No, it's the school's" Well, there goes Lizzie's plan. "So, what's your name?" The boy said referring to me. I felt Zach stiffen beside me so I held his hand under the table "Cammie, and yours" He smirked (_Of course_) "Chase and this is Brittany" I studied them closely, they were both blonde they both had brown eyes, and by the looks of I they were insanely popular. "Well, we better get going, nice to meet you" Jonas blurted out and then got up and left, giving us no choice but to follow.

When we got outside again Jonas said "They were on the CIA database." We looked at each other until Macey finally said "We found our targets, but how are we going to get them?" She had a good point. I have no idea…wait got one! "We could always be their friends and then when they trust us the most and let their guards down we get them". I think it was a good idea. "That's a great idea Cam" Grant said while holding me by the waist and spinning me around. Huh, guess it _was_ a good idea. When he put me down Zach put his arm around my shoulder and glared at Grant.** Awkward. "**And we could get close to them by joining the after school clubs they're in." Bex suggested. We all agreed.

The rest of the day consisted of my friends and I pretending to pay attention to class when we're really coming up with a plan. When the day was over we had zero ideas of how we could make them to trust us. We headed outside anyway. There Dillon, Josh, and DeeDee greeted us. I groaned but only lightly enough where only my friends could hear. Zach grabbed my hand and gave me a look that said 'Everything's going to be okay' I nodded in response. When we got to them Dillon said to Jonas and Grant "Come on, sadly you got to come with me" Sadly? More like sadly for Jonas and Grant. "Bye" we all said to our friends. They waved and followed Dillon. Josh turned to us "Well, lets go, luckily my house is right in front of the school." He hugged DeeDee good-bye and motioned us to follow.

When we got to his house Josh's mom greeted us. "Hi, oh! Cammie I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Yes she's exactly as I remembered her, cheery. "Come in, I made pie!" My friends chuckled. Thank goodness she didn't hear. We sat down at the table and began eating the desert. It tasted delicious, not Chef Louis delicious but still good. "Wow, this is very good, thank you Mrs. Abrams" Zach thanked. My roommates and I looked at him strangely all thinking the same thing '_Zach is polite?_' Zach caught me staring and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. When we finished we headed to our rooms. The girls in one and Zach got his own. Once we got in our room Macey commanded us to change clothes since and I quote "It's bad enough we had to wear our uniforms during normal school".

We were talking about our day when the door swung open and in came Zach. "Who wants to play a game?" He asked, at first we looked at him like he was crazy but then he re-worded his sentence. "Who wants to play a spy game?" Immediately all our hands went up. "All right, the objective is to put as many bugs in the house before dinner-" Liz was about to interrupt but Zach beat her to it "Lizzie, you can keep track on your laptop" She smiled. "Ready…Set…Spy" and we were off in a blur

**I know it was short but it was the best I could do. Next chapter will be better I promise. I'm also sorry I haven't been updating but in my defense school is too much.** **Review if you want Chapter 8! **_**Out of sight, Out of Time **_**Spoiler Time! 1. Zach is going to be shirtless! 2. Someone is going to die (Ally didn't say who, but she did say that it'll affect Cammie a lot) **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to Ally Carter

**Just to make it clear Joy is Josh's little sister, so if you see me mentioning her you know whom I'm talking about.**

Cammie POV

I was gliding my hands on the walls of the hallway. Well at least it would seem that way to any normal person, but in reality I was placing bugs. I looked in my pocket and found I had one bug left. I started thinking where I could put it. Lets see, I but one in my room, in the hallway, the kitchen, backyard, front door, living room, bathroom, Josh and Joy's room. Oh… I forgot Zach's room. I stealthily moved towards Zach's room and when I was sure it was empty I threw the door open and was immediately shocked. His room was… messy. Unlike his room at Gallagher that was tidier than mine. I snapped out of my trance and quickly placed a bug in my signature place. The ceiling. I smiled at myself for a job well done and headed for the living room. When I got there Macey and Bex were sitting on the couch while Josh and Joy watched them silently from the kitchen. "You done too?" Macey asked. I nodded. We waited patiently for Liz to tell us who won, when she finally entered the room with Zach close behind Bex shot up from her seat and said "Tell them that I won." Zach glared, as did Macey. "What makes you so sure you won, I'm clearly the best" Macey snapped. "It's possible for me to win," I reminded. "Come on Gallagher Girl, its obvious who won" Zach said while pointing at him self. That's when everyone exploded we started group bickering while Liz was trying to calm us down. We were so focused on our argument that we didn't see the concerned faces of our host family. "GUYS!" Liz screamed. We instantly stopped and looked at her. "The winner is Cam" I grinned. But didn't look at my friends since I never bragged about anything. "Great Cam, and now for your prize." Zach said as he grabbed my chin and kissed me. I heard gagging sounds so I pulled back. "I have never been so glad I lost in my life" Macey muttered. Zach glared at her, and before they started another fight I dragged them to the dinner table.

Mrs. Abrams served our food and we began eating. After a couple minutes of silence Mr. Abrams finally decided to speak. "I thought Gallagher was an all girls school, if it is then why are you there?" He said referring to Zach. "My school, Blackthorne Institute, is doing another merge with Gallagher" Zach said not missing a beat. Just as he finished the phone rang. Mrs. Abrams got up and got the wall phone. "Hello?" she answered. She held the phone to her shoulder and whispered "Its for you" to me. I reluctantly got up and answered it; "Hello" I said trying to sound uninterested. "Cammie get on the school website we found a way to get close to them!" A very stressed out Jonas answered, and hung up before I could reply. I put the phone back and quickly went in the living room's computer. I went on the website and instantly a smile went on my face. I felt my friends gather around me, they grinned as well. There on the cover it read:

**Head Cheerleader and Quarter Back, Brittany Moore and Chase Rains, Make the first try-outs!**

When we looked at each other I knew I had lied to that girl in homeroom. I _was_ going to be a cheerleader. And so were every one of my friends. And the guys would be football players. Now I _know_ I wont ever be able to forget this mission.

After dinner (which consisted of the family staring at us as though we were diamonds) we headed to our room. I lay down on my bed and sighed. "Do I have to?" I whined like a little girl. Macey and Bex rolled their eyes probably expecting me to say that. "Yes you have to" They mocked. I groaned and rolled over. "I for one want to see you in that cheerleading uniform" I heard Zach's obnoxious voice, hey only because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to be nice to him _all _the time. I rolled my eyes and chucked a pillow at him, which he easily dodged. He laughed at my failed attempt. "But guys I'm seriously not coordinated" Liz said. I scoffed, "Oh come on Liz I saw you tackle Anna in gym" I reminded. I mean that was pretty impressive. Anna might have been fragile at first but when she beat the Blackthorne Boys she proved to be a good opponent. "But-" She tried only to be interrupted by Bex "No buts, the plan's simple. All we have to do is join the cheerleading team, while the guys join the football team, get close to them. And when they're at their weakest we strike" Sounds simple but I've learned that nothing's ever simple "But they seemed kind of hard to get close to even when sat down, they seemed defensive" Zach reminded. "The girl seemed easy but the guy not so much" Grant's voices made us all jump in surprised. We looked over and saw Grant and Jonas climbing in from our window. "Got kicked out" He answered our unasked question. We began a fit of giggles. Jonas rolled his eyes and continued "How do we close to the boy?" He asked rather irritated if you ask me. "Well, he seemed pretty interested in Cammie" Macey laughed. I shot her a glare but she continued, "We could use her" I had had enough and threw a pillow at her; since it was the only thing I could do to not tackle her. I didn't expect it to actually hit her hard enough to make her fall of the chair she was sitting on. Everyone started laughing. She stood up and glared at me. Though Zach seemed to snap out of the laughing trance first and said "Cammie is not going anywhere near _him_" He said the word 'him' as though it was poison. Jonas urged again "But its nece-" But the poor boy was interrupted "I said no! We'll find another way!" Zach stated, leaving us no choice but to nod. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming towards our room. We looked at each other wide eyed and then I looked at Grant and Jonas. I got up from my bed and took them toward the door and pushed them out the window. I heard grunts of pain and an "OWW" I actually felt sorry for them but it was necessary "sorry" I whispered. I quickly sat on my bed and Zach sat next to me. We waited and finally the door flew open and Josh came in. "I'm going out with Dee Dee and Dillon want to come" We all shook our heads no rapidly. We weren't trying to be rude but we still had to come up with a plan. He nodded and left.

I sighed happily not wanting to deal with him anymore than I had to, seems though I want the only one that thought so because as soon as the door closed Liz, Macey, and Bex went to look out the window. "They're gone," They announced. I expected as much. "Well, enough thinking for today" Zach said, and then kissed my forehead and left. I looked at the time and it read 10:51. I announced that I was going to bed. My friends quickly got ready also, and we drifted to sleep. Man, I don't want to try out tomorrow but as I always say 'Gallagher Girls always have to be ready to sacrifice for their country'

**I heard from Ally Carter that _Out of Sight, Out of Time_ is going to be in many ways the most romantic of all the books! Now out of that subject I am being really generous because for the next chapter I just want 7 more reviews for this chapter. Now usually I would as for 10 or more but now I just want 7. Also I am so sorry it took me so long for me to update but I've had a lot of schoolwork. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

The gang and I were walking to school, as much as Josh insisted we take the bus we finally managed to persuade him (which included us holding Bex back for dear life). I was dreading every minute of the day, because today is Cheerleading tryouts, and you could say I'm not very happy about it. When we got to school we headed for our homeroom, I sat next to Bex with Zach beside me. Luckily for us the teacher gave us projects to work on the entire class, I of course joined with my friends and we talked and worked "Cammie's going to be a cheerleader" Macey chanted, I groaned and put my head down, Zach laughed "It's not that bad" he said. I glared at him for trying to help. He rolled his eyes and continued working "What if they never trust us?" I ask hoping to find a fault in the plan, but Bex shook her head "They will, eventually" she disagreed. I sighed and finished my project.

After school, we went to the football field where they were holding both tryouts. The girls and I joined the cheerleaders, Brittany began "Alright, we're going to call you up to perform a routine of your choice" She said with an overly enthusiastic voice. I sighed, this was going to be much worse, and I'll have to be the center of attention again! Wasn't once enough?

The girls tried but none were very good, not one could do a simple cartwheel! "Cammie Morgan" they called up, I gulped and went on. I didn't really thing about how I should start but I did a backbend, and when I was done I did a cartwheel, as soon as I landed on my feet I jumped in the air doing multiple spins and landing in a splits. All the girls were looking at me mouth open. Brittany even clapped. I smirked…wait I smirked? I've been spending too much time with Zach. I got done and Bex, Macey, and Liz followed me. They all did it perfectly, well Liz didn't do the splits but she still did other impressive stuff. When we were done Brittany called "I'll put the final cuts up tomorrow" Can't wait, I thought bitterly. We walked away towards the bench where we put our backpacks. When suddenly I felt arms grab my waist and pull me up above the ground, guess whom it was. If you guessed Zach you were wrong, surprisingly it was Grant. "You did great!" he exclaimed, while I screamed, "Eeek, Grant let me down!" He smiled and let me down, then I looked around "Where's Zach?" I ask. Before he can answer I found myself in a massive hug "Congrats you did wonderful" Zach said sweetly. I smiled and thanked him but then added "But I haven't made it yet" I reminded he smiled and whispered "But you will". I blushed and got out of his embrace to get my book bag. We walked to Josh's house and were greeted by Joy, "Hi!" she said cheerfully. We smiled and when she saw Grant and Jonas she asked, "Who are they?" Quite rudely if you ask me "We're friends" Jonas answered simply then going upstairs. We followed him into Zach's room. "Did all of you make the team?" Liz asked while sitting next to Jonas. They nodded and Grant added, "All of you will too, you were all great" he said then added "Especially you Bex" with a hint of a blush. Bex smiled. Zach held my hand. "Why are you here again?" He asked Grant and Jonas. They looked at each other "Damn, we better go before the Jones' set out a search party" Grant exclaimed and jumped out the window followed by Jonas. Liz went to the window and called out "You know the door's open!" But they had already left, we laughed and talked all night. About the mission, about Brittany and Chase, and about the tryouts. Eventually we got tired and fell asleep.

**I'm alive! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I have a good excuse…. School! That and I got sick. But _anyway_ Merry Christmas! And to those of you that don't celebrate that, Happy Holidays! Also Frizzy-Wizzy-Oringina…YOU'RE THE BEST IDEA GIVER EVER! I'm totally using your idea! All right those out of the way other important things 1. I got a new puppy! 2. Please check out my other story, it's a Heist Society fanfic. And I know there are Heist Society fans out there, please check it out! Please comment! 3. I'm trying to help out my friends, they made they're very first video on you tube and they barely have any viewers, please help them, their video is called "We love Eli Goldsworthy by" then it says their name but I don't feel comfortable saying it on here but you'll find it, watch it comment, but don't say negative things, their self conscious enough, and if you like it tell your friends! I'll try to update more but no promises I want 10 more reviews for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, yeah ha-ha so….it's been two years huh? Time sure goes by fast~**

**No, but honestly I'm really sorry. I hadn't updated the first year because I lost my password and a lot of stuff happened but then I never updated because in turn, I have a lot of emails and I forgot which email I used for this account.**

**I started a new account "chelseadenisse" if you're interested. I'm into new things now than I was when I wrote this but I'm going to finish this story. I'm so sorry I abandoned it, but I'm back now. I hope you guys are still interested.**

**Which brings me to my next point, I've reread my story and yuck! My writing style is awful. I am so sorry for those of you that had to endure it for so long.**

**And I've read your reviews and I've taken them into consideration.**

**Thank you so much and well here's chapter 10 x**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10.<em>

I woke up in the morning by the rather loud alarm clock. I yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes, trying to get the sleep off.

I saw Macy already at the closet, picking clothes out for herself. Bex and Liz were in the bathroom, pushing each other while trying to brush their teeth.

I grumbled under my breath and went to the closet door. I had set out my clothes yesterday night. I changed quickly into them then went to the (now empty) bathroom. I brushed my teeth and applied slight makeup. I never liked makeup much and Zach had told me once that I looked better without it so I found it completely unnecessary to wear it.

Finally I brushed my hair and went down for breakfast. Bex, Liz, and Macey were still trying to find something to wear.

When I got down, I saw that Josh and Zach were already seated. They were eating but the room was in silence. You could almost feel the tension.

I sat next to Zach and served myself breakfast. I was well into eating it when I heard Liz squeak out "We're late!"

My eyes widened and I stood up, not bothering to finish my food "Zach, come on" I called back to him as I ran to the living room, picking up my book bag.

Zach stood up and walked towards me, slowly "Who cares if we're late, Gallagher girl? It's not like we're learning anything" he grabbed his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off when Liz, Bex, and Macey ran down to stairs and ran past us "Let's go" they yelled at us as they ran out of the house.

Josh smiled at me when he entered the living room "You could always take the bus with DeeDee, Dillon and me" he suggested.

Zach took my hand and rolled his eyes "Thanks for the offer, Jimmy. But we're fine" he said and tugged me out of the door.

We got to school a few minutes later, Bex, Macey and Liz had beaten us by 5 minutes. I just entered the door, talking to Zach when I heard my name being yelled across the main hallway.

I looked towards the direction and saw Bex waving me over. Macey, Liz and she were standing in front of a bulletin board, along with a lot of other girls.

I walked over towards her, leaving Zach with Grant and Jonas. As I approached, Liz turned around and jumped up and down excitedly "We're on the team!" she squealed.

I grinned at her, her excitement was adorable. I'm still not sure how I feel about the whole cheerleader thing.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be either this week or next. Maybe even tomorrow if I have time. I want to make up for being gone for so long. Anyway, this chapter wasn't really anything special, just to let you know that I am indeed alright. <strong>


End file.
